Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to user interface design and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for gesture based text styling.
Description of the Related Art
The world is using more compact touch devices to perform many functions that were previously performed on a desktop or laptop computer. For example, people are employing devices such as tablets and smart phones for editing emails, documents, notes, presentations, and other content.
Currently, the text editing experience is poor for compact devices. The small screen size needs to accommodate a complete keyboard, buttons for document editing including text styling, undo/redo, alignment manipulation, bulleting, numbering, font and color settings, and the like. Thus, the user is left with a small text view/edit area. Additionally, the techniques used for text editing can be different for different software applications used to display the text on the touch device. Such software applications may include APPLE® TextEdit, MICROSOFT® Notepad, and device specific applications, such as provided by the ANDROID® Operating System, and the like. As a result, text editing is cumbersome and time consuming for the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for gesture based text styling.